The Real McCoy
by Yuna Cifer
Summary: The Doctor crashes on Earth and is quickly captured by Torchwood they won't kill him 'yet' so long as he co-operates and carries out the missions given to him. They strip him of his identity and send him on a mission to Starfleet Academy, his mission unclear he boards a shuttle craft. With nothing but the clothes on his back and another mans name: Leonard McCoy.


**Don't think anybodies done this yet. A little Doctor!McCoy (Doctor!McCoy is not the 12th Doctor he's more like the 15th, 16th, 20th etc. beyond ) this ideas been nagging me for like ever. I had to write it. Not sure if it's gonna be a one-shot or not. Depends on a mixture of reviews and inspiration. **

**But please review if you like it. I like to know what you guys think.**

* * *

Midwestern America in the dusty state of Iowa across the peaceful grass plains a soft but noticeable wheezing emanates. A point of origin can't yet be discerned, the sound comes and goes, fading in and out. Eventually a shape appears, a shade of blue, barely there. It solidifies the noise disappears with the strange objects arrival.

A blue box.

It looks innocuous, but seeping from the edges of what appear to be doors smoke drifts out. It is damaged. The doors fly open and a cloud of smoke escapes along with a man who coughs and tries to feebly swat away the smoke.

The man grumbles and pats the side of the blue box apparently talking to it. Another man standing atop a hill some hundred miles away lowers his binoculars and exchanges them for a communicator.

"Admiral we've got him." the comm buzzs and a female voice answers.

"Good job Lieutenant. Keep him in place were on our way."

"Yes ma'am. Jones out."

Lieutenant Jones clips the comm back to his belt never taking his sight off the man. He replaces the communicator for his phaser and sets it to kill. The files stated explicitly that he should use full force when approaching the target.

The Doctor.

"It's OK old girl I'll get you fixed up. Just a little hop to Cardiff - a little boost of energy and you'll be good as new, swear." The Doctor patted the soft wood of the TARDIS affectionately, brushing her mind soothingly.

It was a bit of surprise really to land on Earth. They hadn't come back since, since he couldn't remember how long, how many years, how many regenerations since then. He never thought he'd be back. Much less end up stranded with a busted TARDIS.

The Doctor could feel a push of irritation at that. "Oh quit yer whinin'." mumbled the Doctor raising a brow noticing the change in his accent. He didn't get much time to admire it though as a man was shouting at him to put his hands behind his head.

The Doctor jumped turning all the way around, too fast though. A shot fired hitting the exterior of the TARDIS.

"Slowly!...slowly." Lieutenant Jones shouted, keeping his phaser trained on the Doctor.

"Sorry, sorry. Going slow." said the Doctor cautiously raising his hands above his head. "Would appreciate it if you didn't shoot holes in my TARDIS." added the Doctor inclining his head to indicate the smoldering hole on the side the ship.

"Quiet you are under arrest anything you say can and will - "

"What exactly am I bein' arrested for last I checked it was perfectly legal to stand in the middle of nowhere. Oh, unless you're, of course uniform and everything. What year is it? 2250 - give or take a few."

"Sir, please I ask you remain silent."

"Oh you can cut the act I know you're not police. What are you then uh, Starfleet? Judging by the color of your shirt you're security. But the question is why is there only one of you?" The Doctor rambled on not noticing the distant hum and rumble in the distance.

"Already here. And were not Starfleet, not really." Lieutenant Jones responded stepping back slowly as SUVs pulled up and shuttlecraft landed.

As the lead SUV pulls up the Doctor recognizes a very distinct symbol. He should of known. The whole platform which Starfleet was built on it screams it.

Out of the black vehicle a blonde haired woman steps out, wearing the gray starfleet dress uniform. Her hair is twisted up in a severe bun. Her expression manages to look equal parts triumphant and murderous.

"Good job Lieutenant, you're relieved until further notice." says the woman, not even looking Jones' direction, only at the Doctor as she walks confidently toward him.

"Doctor nice to meet you." she says amiably, doesn't bother to offer her hand to shake.

The Doctor only grunts in acknowledgement recognizing this meeting for what it is. "I see, well you can call me Admiral Sparrow."

The Doctor simply shoved his hands in his pockets, frowning. "What do you want? What does Torchwood want from me?"

The Doctor can already feel deep in his bones how wrong this is. He just know that Torchwood is up to something, they want something, and four simple words aren't going to stop them.

"Not a lot Doctor. Just your cooperation." Admiral Sparrow is still putting up the hospitable host charade. The Doctor wonders how long that will last, with Torchwood's reputation not long. Sparrow gestures for him to follow and so far they haven't tried to kill him (except for the Lieutenant) and if cooperation is all they're asking for at this point then he doesn't see the problem.

The Doctor follows Admiral Sparrow not to close behind but far enough behind that there's a comfortable distance. But just as there halfway to the SUV two of the guards grab his wrists and before he can protest a metal bracelet is clasped onto his left wrist.

"What the hell?" The Doctor growls out, immediately trying to pull off the bracelet which he now notices is slowly becoming flesh colored the longer it stays attached to his skin. Some sort of modified perception filter.

The Doctor pins his glare on the Admiral, heat pulsing through his veins as he fights himself not to yell or worse.

"What is this?" he asks completely calm, the most dangerous kind of anger.

The Admiral faces the Doctor her expression neutral except for her eyes which gleam with a triumphant light. This was exactly what she was planning.

"Insurance Doctor, can't have you running off even if your ship is...a bit worse for wear." Admiral Sparrow doesn't say anymore only heading back to the SUV, the Doctor following behind fuming and wanting to get the TARDIS fixed as soon as possible.

Inside the SUV there's another person, a secretary of some sort sits there, a thick manila folder sits on his lap the Torchwood seal printed proudly on the cover.

"You're a threat Doctor and it is our duty as members of Torchwood to make sure that threat is contained." Immediately Admiral Sparrow starts speaking and her words sit like a stone in the Doctor's stomach this is not good at all.

Immediately he begins calculating and forming escape routes all of which crumble to pieces when he sees the TARDIS being wheeled into a shuttlecraft and flying off. His jaw goes tight as he realizes the depth of the situation.

"You realize now that we are very serious." The Admiral says seeing his reaction as the ship is taken away.

"What do you want?" he points to his left wrist. "And what is this?"

"Like I said Doctor insurance. If you go anywhere that is not authorized by us we will know."

"And what happens if I do?" challenges the Doctor.

"That bracelet will release enough volts of electricity to stop at least one of your hearts, and if you continue to breach the given coordinates then it will kill you." The Admiral delivers the statement coldly as if she were reporting the weather but it doesn't change the fact of the matter. He is now a prisoner of Torchwood.

"You will be allowed to move around as you wish, but you will do as we tell you. I believe another man had this opportunity, you might have known him."

A prisoner with rights on a lengthy leash yet still shackled to his master. No Torchwood would never get that opportunity. They can tell him what to do but he'll never really let them have control.

There is silence for a short while as the SUV drives across the dry Iowa plains. Finally what looks like a shipyard with a ship docked but not fully built. From the ships appearance it's obvious it'll take at least three more years until the vessel is complete.

The SUV jerks a bit and the Doctor can feel that the vehicle has stopped moving.

"Your mission Doctor, is to board the recruit shuttle and attend the Academy, for now. You'll receive further details on your mission as time passes. Perhaps you can actually earn your title." The Admiral gestures to the man sitting stiffly with the manila envelope, and he carefully hands it to the Doctor.

The Doctor opens it scanning it quickly, a frown forming as he reads it.

An amused smirk appears on Admiral Sparrows lips. "This Doctor shall be your new identity from now until forever."

The Admiral says something to the driver, seeing that for the dismissal it is the Doctor exits the car, his blood racing through his veins. Cornered with no way out. They took the TARDIS and god only knew where it was now. The damn bracelet didn't make anything better either, Torchwood could take his TARDIS anything they wanted but depriving him from his privacy was too far.

The Doctor strode to the shuttlecraft, muscles tight and ready, ready - for. A red arm shoots out, nearly knocking him down. Two security officers, dressed in starch red.

"Empty your pockets." the red shirted officer is stripping him everything. "Empty your pockets or we'll -"

The Doctor cuts the red shirt off with a glare. The utter invasion of his privacy and now stripping of his identity. The only items he has been connected to throughout the centuries, taken away. Gritting his teeth violently he searches through his pockets, now surprisingly uncluttered - this regeneration being a bit tidier than his previous ones - pulling out the sonic screwdriver and psychic paper.

The red shirt takes the sonic and psychic paper and now fully stripped of his identity the Doctor heads to the shuttlecraft, wrapped in apprehension.

The idea of travel in some shoddy 23rd century shuttlecraft, makes his stomach tighten. Humans barely on the cusp of space travel, having touched the corners of space. Traveling on some rickety human spacehopper that could implode from a single dodgy screw. It made the Doctor nervous and no he didn't have aviophobia he had his own ship for godsake it was just human inventions that made him nervous.

Just when he is thinking about refusing to board the recruit shuttle and make a break for it, a stern female officer is already approaching.

"Hey you the shuttle is about to leave if you don't get on now then you'll miss it." the officer says making an impatient gesture toward the shuttle.

Making a quick glance back he can see the two red shirts reaching for their phasers. Damn. Gritting his teeth the Doctor heads toward the shuttle craft his hearts racing and blood pulsing. This wasn't giving up. He was going to get the TARDIS back, no matter what.

"Well I'd hate to break this to you but Starfleet operates in space."

A voice filters through his flurry of thoughts and did he just say all that aloud. No, from the expression of the human talking to him he hasn't just announced that he's a thousand year old alien with two hearts. Close.

Quickly he rewinds the conversation he must of had with the kid and comes up with decent excuse for him to be on the recruit shuttle. For some reason despite his occasional insanity -_ a secret organization that works outside of the government has deemed me a threat to the entire planet and seen fit to take away my TARDIS basically trapping me on Earth and where they can watch me_ - just didn't sound right.

"Got nowhere else to go my ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce all I got left is my bones," raising his brow at the man he waited for a response, his reply had sounded normal enough. Was divorce still a thing?

The kid nods, a slight quirk of the lips. "Jim Kirk."

The name triggers something at the back of his mind, like it could potentially hold the entire weight of the universe. He doesn't know why yet but Jim Kirk is important, he can feel it.

"McCoy, Leonard McCoy."


End file.
